Bats-toi avec ton coeur
by Joy Misty Holy
Summary: Bats-toi avec ton cœur. Cette idée était complètement ridicule, il l'avait su dès la première fois que Yugi lui en avait parlé. Mais qu'avait-il d'autre face à un tricheur ? Qu'avait-il d'autre face à Pégasus ?


_Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 84ème nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "Coeur". Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous. Le lien se trouve dans mes favoris. Rejoignez-nous !_

* * *

Se battre avec son cœur. Cette idée était complètement ridicule, il l'avait su dès la première fois que Yugi lui en avait parlé. Duel de Monstres était un jeu de puissance, de stratégie et de réflexion, rien d'autre. Il savait pertinemment ce qui faisait un bon duelliste. D'abord, avoir un bon deck, puissant et que l'on connaissait par cœur. Mais ça ne suffisait pas. Croire en son jeu, ce n'était pas suffisant, il était trop fréquent que celui-ci se moque de vous en vous faisant tirer la seule carte qui ne vous soit d'aucune utilité dans une situation difficile. Et, dans ces cas là, il ne restait plus que le talent. Les capacités d'analyse, de réflexion – et un peu d'imagination – pour réussir à trouver la solution, celle qui vous fera retourner la situation à partir des cartes que vous tenez entre les mains. Pas de foi en une quelconque âme des cartes, pas de prière pour espérer un miracle, juste le talent.

Seto jouait et gagnait à ce jeu depuis des années et il était toujours autant persuadé d'avoir raison. Se battre avec son cœur était peut-être efficace chez certaines personnes – Yugi en était la preuve vivante – mais pas sur lui. Savoir qu'il avait le deck le plus puissant possible et se fier à son talent lui avaient toujours suffi et ça aurait dû à nouveau suffire pour ce duel qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre. Le duel le plus important de sa vie, celui avec l'enjeu le plus insoutenable. Le duel contre Pégasus qui lui ferait obtenir la libération de Makuba. Il ne pouvait pas perdre. Mais, aujourd'hui, alors que Pégasus venait de prendre le contrôle de son Dragon Blanc aux Yeux Bleus pour le transformer en créature toon, il se rendait bien compte que son talent ne suffisait plus. Ça ne pouvait pas suffire contre un tricheur. Ça ne pouvait pas suffire contre Pégasus.

Il s'en doutait depuis le début du duel, mais cette fois c'était devenu une évidence : Pégasus arrivait à lire son jeu, à savoir à l'avance quelle carte il allait poser. Et, face à une telle tricherie, le talent et la puissance ne lui étaient d'aucune utilité. Mais qu'avait-il d'autre ? Que pouvait-il faire pour retourner la situation de ce duel qu'il ne devait pas perdre ? Seto ferma les yeux, essayant de garder son calme, de ne pas laisser Pégasus voir que la panique et la peur de perdre son frère à jamais commençaient à lentement s'insinuer en lui.

 _Bats-toi avec ton cœur._ La voix de Yugi avait résonné dans ses oreilles, aussi clairement que si le jeune duelliste qui l'encourageait depuis le balcon de l'arène avait crié cette phrase. Bats-toi avec ton cœur. Même à présent qu'il se trouvait dans une situation désespérée, cette idée lui semblait toujours aussi stupide et déraisonnable. Croire en son jeu n'était pas suffisant pour gagner un duel, il en restait persuadé. Mais qu'avait-il d'autre, à présent ? Que pouvait-il tenter d'autre ? La réponse à cette question lui apparut comme une évidence : Rien. Il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre contre Pégasus.

Il soupira légèrement. Peut-être que c'était l'idée la plus stupide qu'il avait jamais entendue, si c'était la seule qu'il lui restait pour remporter ce duel, alors il devait la tenter. Il le devait pour Makuba, il devait faire l'impossible et l'insensé sans hésitation si ça pouvait lui permettre de gagner. Lentement, il replia les cartes qu'il tenait dans la main et les posa face cachée contre l'interface de l'arène.

\- Pégasus… Je ne sais peut-être pas exactement comment tu t'y prends… Mais je sais que tu lis dans mon jeu. Donc j'abandonne les cartes que j'ai en main. Peut-être que si je ne vois pas mes propres cartes, tu ne les verras pas non plus.

L'air surpris de Pégasus lui confirma qu'il avait pris la bonne décision. Son expression interloquée lui prouvait qu'il ne savait pas comment faire face à cette stratégie, aussi incongrue soit-elle. A défaut d'avoir repris l'avantage, il avait réussi à l'enlever à Pégasus. Voir le créateur du jeu aussi surpris et déboussolé le rassura. Il pouvait gagner ce duel. Il devait gagner. Pour Makuba. Croire en son jeu, croire en la possibilité de tirer la seule carte qui pouvait le sortir d'affaire. Il tendit la main vers son deck mais trembla légèrement. Et s'il n'y arrivait pas ? S'il jouait une carte inutile ? Ou pire, s'il jouait une carte qui aurait pu lui être utile s'il avait attendu un ou deux tours pour la poser au bon moment ?

 _Bats-toi avec ton cœur._ Cette fois, ce n'était pas la voix de Yugi qui avait résonné dans sa tête mais celle de Makuba. A cet instant, il avait la sensation que son petit frère était avec lui, que sa main chaude se collait à la sienne pour qu'ils tirent ensemble cette carte qui pourrait l'aider à renverser la situation. _Bats-toi avec ton cœur._ Il n'avait pas voulu le faire, mais, n'ayant plus rien d'autre, il le ferait. De toutes ses forces, de toute son âme, de tout l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour Makuba, il voulait croire en cette carte qu'il s'apprêtait à tirer, croire en ce deck qu'il avait passé tant de temps à construire et qui le rendait tellement fier et puissant.

\- Je place toute ma foi dans cette nouvelle carte. Que sa nature soit révélée !

Il tira sa carte et la plaqua sur l'interface en la retournant. Il n'osait pas la regarder, son regard fixé sur l'arène où l'hologramme commençait à se former. Un flash de lumière blanche et bleue illumina son regard pendant qu'un hurlement de dragon caractéristique retentissait dans l'arène. Un immense sentiment de victoire et de soulagement l'envahit, il aurait presque eu envie de sauter de joie – c'était sans aucun doute ce que Makuba aurait fait s'il avait pu voir ça.

 _Bats-toi avec ton cœur._ Il considérait toujours cette idée comme la plus stupide et insensée qu'il ait jamais entendue. Mais aujourd'hui, cette technique était la seule qu'il lui restait et il était forcé de constater qu'elle avait marché, bien plus qu'il n'aurait jamais osé l'imaginer. Alors il allait continuer. Il continuerait à mettre dans chacun de ses tours sa confiance en son deck et son amour pour son petit frère. Il continuerait à se battre avec son cœur.

* * *

 ** _En espérant que ça vous ait plu, cette scène m'a toujours fait fondre et je suis contente d'avoir pu la ré-exploiter à l'occasion d'une nuit du FoF._**

 ** _N'oubliez pas que les reviews sont le seul moyen de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé ! Réponse garantie !_**


End file.
